Persons who visit beaches, picnic sites or other outdoor areas often encounter problems when drinking glasses or the like are rested on the ground. Beach sand is usually a loose material that does not provide a stable support base. The beach surface may be uneven and/or unlevel. Particles of sand may adhere to the drinking glass. Similar problems may occur at least to some extent at other types of outdoor area where drinking glasses or the like are rested on the ground.
A conventional coaster may prevent adherence of sand to a drinking glass under some conditions but does not resolve the problems caused by a loose, uneven or inclined ground surface. The conventional coaster is subject to essentially the same problems as the drinking glass itself as it rests on the ground.
In many instances it is impractical or at least inconvenient to bring a bulky table to a beach or other outdoor area. Somewhat smaller devices have been designed for supporting beverage containers above the ground but, as heretofore constructed, are still undesirably bulky and inconvenient to carry. Prior devices for that purpose also tend to have an undesirably costly construction.
Ideally, a device for the above described purpose should be capable of being carried in a pocket, purse or other container without occupying much space. Usage would also be facilitated if the devices were light in weight and of low unit cost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.